


handwritten

by Bowthaisarecool



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conversations, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Post-it Notes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, awkward!jon, shy!Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool
Summary: “I like your braid, by the way.” Jon figures he might as well give her a compliment before leaving her in peace. And it was worth it. She gently touches the end of her braid before nodding in thanks. She gives him such a bright smile that warms him up more than the sun can. He doesn’t get to say anything else because she looks back down. Jon briefly wonders what she’s listening to and if he really is bothering her. She still hasn’t taken them out.Everyone has that special song that they like to listen to... right?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 94
Collections: Jonsa Valentine 2021





	1. sunflowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted for the Jonsa Valentine's event over on tumblr. this year's theme: Love Language. i'm not sure which i can categorize this fic as, but there's a little quality time, acts of service, gift giving, and words of affirmation. mostly i went a with a more literal sense of "language" though... idk you'll see~
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day my lovelies! i hope you like it!

It’s Tuesday. Jon loves Tuesdays. Tuesday is when the coffee at his favourite café has his favourite coffee fifty percent off. Tuesday is when he spends a day out in the town square park, getting his weekly dose of fresh air. Tuesday is a fresh start of the week, but it’s also  _ not _ a Monday. And… Tuesday is when he sees her. Granted, Jon has yet to find out who exactly this “her” is. But he’s going to ask her for her name. Eventually. He will! One day.

This mystery lady has been on Jon’s mind for months now. Every time he crosses the street to the park, he sees her at the same table, earphones in. She’s always doing something. Writing in a journal or reading a book. Some days she has a box of stickers for her journal (which he thinks is adorable) and some days she doesn’t. Some days her books are heavy volumes, other days it looks like a comic book or magazine. But there’s one constant thing about her and it’s her earphones. He doesn’t know why, but he thinks they’re the cutest thing. Little silicone sunflowers on the end of each earbud tucked in her ears, the bright yellow wires dangling down. The wires stand out against her long, red hair. 

They’ve shared a smile and a wave here and there, but he’s never plucked up the courage to introduce himself. To be fair though, she hasn’t either. So he’d often wonder if she was even interested in him the way he was interested in her. 

When Jon walks out of the café with his travel mug in one hand and a book in the other, he thinks that maybe one day is actually today. The park was crowded and one of the few spots left open just happened to be at the picnic table she was sitting at. Her usual place. He makes his way towards her and when he’s right behind her, he clears his throat.

“Hi, excuse me?” He waits for her to turn around, only she doesn’t.  _ Right, earphones. _ He debates on whether or not he should tap her shoulder. If she’s really focused on what she’s doing, the last thing he wants to do is startle her. So he decides to just walk around the table to face her. As he does that, Jon starts to have an internal crisis about the possibility that she’s wearing earphones to ward off unwanted company and he’s just being an ass. But it’s too late now, he’s standing in front of her. She looks up when his shadow casts over her notebook. 

“Hi,” he says, smiling awkwardly and wishing he thought this through. “Do you mind if I…?” He holds the hand with his drink out to point at the bench across from her before waving it to the rest of the park. He thinks that was a stupid move. “Everywhere else seems to be full.” 

Her eyes trail over to their surroundings to see the crowded park before she smiles and nods at him. Jon swears his heart rate just picked up.  _ Dammit, even her smile is adorable. _

So he sits down and carefully opens his book. He doesn’t want to do anything to embarrass himself, like spill his drink or drop his book. After going over the same line again and again, Jon realizes he’s not going to be doing any reading today. He glances up at the woman and takes her in. She’s journaling today. Another few moments of awkwardly staring, Jon realizes he should probably say something, especially if she notices. He doesn’t want her to think he’s a creep. Besides, if he wants to learn her name, he should probably ask her.

He tries starting with small talk. “The weather is nice today, right?” he trails off with a chuckle that does not sound as relaxed as he hoped. After a beat, Jon softly shakes his head at himself. Her earphones are still in. She didn’t hear anything.  _ Dumb. Dumb. Dumb. _ He spends several seconds clearing his throat, getting increasingly louder each time. All that does is get him some concerned looks from joggers passing by. He stops and gives them a strained smile and a wave.

As he’s debating on whether or not he wants to even try talking to her again, he hears a faint buzzing noise and looks up. He sees her fiddling around with her watch before she starts collecting her things. Jon silently berates himself for missing his chance at talking to her.  _ I guess it wasn’t meant to be. Or was it? _

Before she left, the pretty lady looked at him and gave him a tentative smile. He immediately smiled back and waved her goodbye. And he kept watching her as she walked away. Maybe he was reading too much into it, but he took her smile as a sign that she might just be as interested in him as he is in her. 

* * *

“That’s not what that means, Jon,” Gilly sighed, for the umpteenth time that night. 

It’s been a few days since he saw her and Jon’s counting down the rest until he sees her again. He told Sam about finally meeting her -kind of meeting her- and Sam told his girlfriend, who wasn’t as encouraging as Jon hoped she would be.

“Well, it’s not like we know what she thinks, right? It’s still a possibility!” he argued as he passed her the salad bowl. Jon loves having dinner at his friend’s. He does. But why did they have to always argue with him using logic and reason? Even if Gilly was right, couldn’t she let him live in this fantasy for just a little while?

Gilly gave Sam a very pointed look, as if to say ‘I tried, your turn.’

“Well, it  _ could _ mean that she’s interested,” Sam slowly said, “Or it means she’s just being nice?”

Jon pouted and Gilly rolled her eyes when she saw.

“Look, I’m just saying. Usually when girls, or anyone really, leave their earphones on in public places, that means they don’t want to be bothered. And you said she never took them off, right?”

“Yeah…”

“So maybe that means she didn’t want to talk to you?”

“Or… it means I should try again?”

Gilly blinked. “Oh my god.”

Jon knows Gilly’s most likely right, but that doesn’t mean he wants to give up. He hasn’t even really spoken to her yet! He tells himself if the next meeting doesn’t go well, he’ll give up and move on. 

* * *

With a coffee in hand, Jon looks disappointedly at the empty table. He arrived earlier than he normally does so he could see her sooner. Unfortunately for him, he walked to her usual spot and she wasn’t there. And because Jon is Jon, he’s come to the conclusion that she doesn’t like him and is avoiding him now. He admits to himself that it was a possibility that he came off as a little weird and now she doesn’t want to come back. Maybe he did scare her off. He looked around the park one more time just in case he’s missed her. When he doesn’t see her, Jon figures it wasn’t fate and sits down. He sighs before taking a sip of his drink. If he can’t get the girl, he can at least enjoy his drink and book.

He was halfway done with his drink when it happened. That trickle of hope came creeping back. His mystery girl! She stood there and smiled shyly at him. Her eyes darted to the empty bench on the other side of the table. Jon immediately stood up and smiled. And he gestured wildly at the seat. Like an idiot.

“Oh, hi! Yes, of course, please. Sit!” Jon’s eyes may be watering just a little from choking on his coffee. And his voice may have been an octave higher than normal. But he’s too excited to care. She came  _ back. _ And she saw him sitting here and  _ still  _ wanted to sit here too! Progress! 

She smiles at him like she wants to laugh, but she doesn’t. As they both sit down, Jon watches her. Her hair is in a complicated-looking braid today. Little wisps were sticking out, making her look even softer and prettier to him. It looks like she has a crossword puzzle today. They sit together in silence for a while before she looks up. Embarrassed for being caught staring, Jon gives her a sheepish smile.

“It’s a nice day, isn’t it? A lot of other people like to take advantage of the sun and warm weather too, it seems.” He looks around as he speaks. When he looks back to her, she gives him a confused look before shaking her head and pointing at her earphones with the end of her pencil. She didn’t hear him. Jon gives her a bit of a self-deprecating smile. She didn’t remove an earbud to try to hear again. She’s not interested. He decided to repeat himself one more time before leaving her alone.

“It’s a nice day,” he said, slower and a little louder this time. Then he gestured vaguely to his hair and pointed at hers. “I like your braid, by the way.” Jon figures he might as well give her a compliment before leaving her in peace.

And it was worth it. She gently touches the end of her braid before nodding in thanks. She gives him such a bright smile that warms him up more than the sun can. He doesn’t get to say anything else because she looks back down. Jon briefly wonders what she’s listening to and if he really  _ is  _ bothering her. She still hasn’t taken them out. 

But before he can stand up and go, he notices her slightly flushed cheeks and the fact that she’s still smiling pretty hard. So much that it looks like she’s biting her lip trying to stop. Then, slowly, she reaches up and starts rubbing a wire from her earphones between her fingers and Jon holds his breath. Maybe she’ll take them off! And then she’ll look up and smile again. And maybe that’ll be an invitation to talk. And then he can ask her for her name, what she’s listening to, and if maybe she wants a date? And then a second? And a third and fourth and would she maybe want to meet his friends because Jon wants Sam and Gilly to get along with his future-  _ Whoa! Slow the fuck down there, Snow. She still hasn’t taken those earphones off yet. _ And right when he thinks she’s going to, her hand drops. As does his heart and  _ no _ he is  _ not _ being dramatic!

And maybe she can feel his eyes on her because she looks up and gives him a soft smile. Jon raises a hand and points to her earphones.

“Whatcha listening to?” he asks. Can’t hurt to ask. It shows he’s interested in her interests, right? But when she just gives him a wide-eyed stare and doesn’t respond, Jon slowly curls his fingers in embarrassment. And if that wasn’t bad enough, her eyebrows suddenly shoot up and she lets out a very quiet, almost inaudible, “oh” and offers her pencil to him. Apparently, when he curled his fingers, he inadvertently made a writing sign with his hand. She has such an innocently confused and unsure expression on her face that Jon can’t stand it if he were to embarrass her by saying she was wrong. So Jon, like the fool he is, takes her pencil. He panics for a second because he absolutely has no need for one. But not wanting to look like even more of a dumbass, he scribbles on the corner of the book. He draws a crying face because, really, that’s his current mood right now. But it’s fine. He can erase it later. 

When he hands the pencil back to her, her watch vibrates. After she turns off the buzzing, she gives him a look that’s almost apologetic. 

“I have to go,” she mouths at him, pointing her thumb behind her. 

_ Oh my god, say something, Snow! _ “Same time next Tuesday?” He’s proud of himself. There were no shrill noises coming from his throat. He enunciated everything in a calm, collected way. Again,  _ so _ worth it. Her face blooms into a smile and she nods. 

* * *

“So she’s not just being nice, right? She could just be really shy?”

“Jon, you know we’re not your therapist, right?”

Jon looks up from where he’s lying on Sam’s couch. He slowly unlaces his hands that were resting on his chest. “I dunno what you’re talking about…” Gilly snorts.

“Maybe we  _ should _ be his therapist Gilly,” Sam joked, “That way, at least we get paid to listen to him.”

“Hey!” Jon sits up and protests. 

“Oh Jon, you lovestruck fool,” Gilly said fondly. “If you’re sure that she’s interested and just shy, maybe find a way to talk to her that’s not so… you?”

“I’m not that bad! You said yourself that I’ve gotten so much better at talking to people.”

His friends look at each other and burst into laughter at his expense as he plops back down. He mulls over her words before he gets an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was mostly set up, so more to come in the next one! part 2 will *hopefully* be ready to post by the end of the day lmao


	2. notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay chapter two! it's posted a bit later than i planned. oops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> ENJOY!!

Is this idea a little silly? Maybe. But Jon thinks this is the best he’s got. And he only has one shot. He promised Gilly -and himself, but he won't be telling _her_ that- that if his pretty mystery girl shows no interest in him, he'll take it in stride and leave her alone. He only wants to try one more time because he knows he'll regret it if he doesn't at least let her know that he’s interested in her. 

Once he leaves the café, he steels himself as he makes his way to the park across the street. He’s a little nervous. The line for coffee was longer than usual today, so he’s behind his usual schedule. But when he sees the back of her head, he smiles. She’s already sitting at her -their?- table. Before he sits down to join her, Jon places a sticky note next to her notebook and presses it down to the table.

**Hi, glad to see you’re here!**

She reads the note and smiles at him. Before she can say anything, Jon places the stack of Post-It notes next to her. He settles down and opens his book and pretends to read for a while because he doesn’t want to look like he’s so eager for her to write back, even though he is. But when he sneaks a look from the corner of his eye, he can see her hand hovering over the stack of Post-Its. She looks excited and Jon’s taking that as a good sign. After what must have been a long internal debate, she begins writing. Jon quickly looks away and goes back to pretending to read. He smiles when she presses down a note next to him. 

**_Hello, Jon! Glad to see you’re back too._ **

He’s smiling because he's happy that she wanted to write back, but he looks up to her confused. She slides the stack of Post-Its over to him to write next.

 **Not that I don't like it, but how do you know my name?** He writes back.

**_You have a coffee every time I see you._ **

When Jon looks up after reading, he sees her pointing to his cup. And of course, there it is, plain as day. His name written on the side of the cup under his order. He can't hide his smile even if he tried. His mystery girl's noticed him enough to catch his name on his coffee! He could die happy now. 

**Ohh, yeah that makes sense. Do you drink coffee?**

She wrinkles her nose as she writes her response. **_Not if I can help it. I’m not a fan of the aftertaste on my tongue._ **

Jon chuckles. They spend the rest of the time passing notes back and forth. He asks what she likes to drink if not coffee. She asks him about the book he’s reading. He tries to really get to know her. He asks her things like her favourite movie, if she likes pineapples on pizza, is she a cat or dog person. Stuff like that. And the more he learns about her, the more he falls. Before he realizes it, half of the picnic table is covered with overlapping sticky notes. And not wanting her to walk away again without knowing, he asks her.

**By the way, what’s your name? You know mine, I think it’s only fair that I know yours.**

**_Alright, well fair is fair. My name is Sansa._ **

He likes it. Sansa. He thinks it’s a pretty name and he tells her as much. And now he wants to tell her more things that might make her blush like that. But there’s another question he’s been curious about.

**What are you listening to, Sansa?**

**_A special song._ **

See, now Jon’s curiosity has doubled. He’s been known to listen to the same song on repeat a few times, especially if he's in a mood. This song must really be special. **Can I listen to it?**

**_No, I’m embarrassed!_ **

**Aw, now I have to know. What, it’s not like it’s Cotton-eyed Joe, right?**

**_I don’t know that one._ **

**You’ve never heard Cotton-eyed Joe?! I’ll have to show you sometime!**

Jon was too busy writing another note to notice Sansa’s smile faltering.

They pass a few more notes before her watch buzzes. He knows that means it’s time for her to go.

 **I’d love to see you again. Can I have your number?** When he sees her purse her lips, he’s quick to write another note. 

**I’ll be here next week as usual, so just say no if you aren't comfortable! I promise not to be** **too** **devastated.** His joke gets a smile from her and that’s really all he wanted. 

**_How about I have yours?_ **

He rushes to jot down his number and gives it to her before writing another note. 

**Feel free to call me. I’ll be honest, I’m a terrible texter.**

**_I don't think you'd like it if I called._ **

**Oh, why do you say that?**

**_I'm sure my voice sounds awful over the phone._ **

**Really? That's a terrible lie.**

He can't help but laugh when she looks at him with a confused expression. When she realizes he was joking, she rolls her eyes. 

**I’m sure your voice sounds lovely, but texting is great!** Honestly, Jon will take emails at this point. He’s so far gone for her. 

**_Perfect :)_ **

As she gets up to leave, Jon decides to write one last note.

**If I don’t hear from you by next week, know that I’d have cried the same amount of tears as this cup of coffee.**

Sansa huffs and smiles at him as she gives his shoulder a light shove before she walks away. Jon sits there, dazed as he watches her go. Before he can stop himself, he pumps a fist in the air and lets out a loud whoop that catches attention from passersby. He couldn’t care less about their strange stares. She talked to him! She told him her name is Sansa! She asked for his phone number! She touched his shoulder! He checks to make sure she didn’t actually hear him, but she’s still walking away. 

After he calmed down a little, he looked at the Post-It covered table and laughed. Jon slowly begins collecting every note, trying to keep them in the right order. _If we get in a long term relationship, this is gonna be so fucking cute to look back on. Handwritten notes and letters are like the epitome of romance!_ After every note was collected, he tucked them in his book.

* * *

When Sam opens the door to his apartment, he’s greeted by Jon wearing the goofiest grin ever. 

“Hi…?” he tentatively says.

Jon walks into the apartment, a bounce to his step. “Hi Sam! Hi Gilly! Dinner smells great! Do you need help?”

Sam’s eyebrows shoot up, but Jon doesn’t notice.

“Who are you and what have you done with our friend, Jon Snow?” Gilly calls from the kitchen.

When Jon’s face scrunches up. “I’ve helped with dinner before!”

Sam raises his arm in defense. “Hey, I’m with her. You’re oddly… chipper today.” 

Jon’s grin is back full force. “I talked to mystery girl today! We hit it off! She touched me!”

It’s Sam’s turn to scrunch up his face. But before he could say anything, there was a light crash in the kitchen and Gilly came bustling out, wooden spatula pointed at Jon.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Okay, first question: touched _where?_ Second question -and _please_ for the love of god answer it honestly- do I even _wanna_ know the answer to the first question?”

Jon giggles - _giggles!_ \- before answering. “She touched my shoulder.”

Gilly dropped the hand holding the spatula and looked at him in disbelief. “I have pasta to go finish,” she says to Sam, “Call me back if something juicier happens.”

When she stalks away, Jon looks at Sam. “Oh come on! She _touched_ my _shoulder,_ Sam! Do you know how long I’ve been touched-starved for?”

Sam shakes his head and laughs. “Jon, you sad, strange little man.”

He gasped. “You’ve been talking to Tormund!” he said indignantly.

* * *

They’ve only exchanged a few short texts, but that’s perfectly alright with Jon. He was already happy with the exchange they shared last time. Her texting was just the cherry on top. It took a few days, but she finally texted him on Friday night. Jon was in bed with the lights off and about to sleep when his phone chimed. 

“Hi, it’s me,” a text from an unknown number read. Jon was sure it was Sansa, but he thought it’d be funny to mess with her.

“Sorry, I think you have the wrong number, I don’t know anyone named ‘me,’” he texted back. When she didn’t respond right away, Jon panicked and thought maybe it actually wasn’t Sansa. Or worse, it was her and his joke just didn’t land. 

Before his mind could spiral anymore though, he saw the telltale dots that she was typing. He held his phone closer, willing it to show a text from her. It worked.

“You’re kinda weird, you know that?” it read. Jon barked a laugh. Well, she’s not wrong. He sent her a shrugging emoji. Before he could think of something else to say, she beat him to it.

“Well, I was just checking to make sure this really was your number” -ha! as if Jon would even think to give her a fake one- “but it’s late and I have to get up early for work tomorrow.”

“You work weekends?” he texted back.

“Yep!”

“Ah, well, I bid you goodnight then, Sansa.”

“Goodnight Jon♡” 

Suddenly an excited croaking noise left Jon’s mouth. A heart! She ended her text with a heart! He’s so giddy that he’s laughing now. He looks at her goodnight text again and can’t contain his joy. She sent a _heart!_ He just doesn't know what to do with all of this emotion. And although he’ll deny it vehemently, Jon begins to mermaid flop in bed. Tuesday can’t come fast enough.

* * *

Jon knows he’s arrived earlier than he normally does, but couldn’t help it. He was just so excited and didn’t want to wait any longer than he needs to see her again. He even skipped his fifty percent off coffee today! And he loves his coffee. He didn’t wait too long for her though. When she arrived, instead of sitting in her usual spot, she sat on the same side as him. The same side! That wasn’t the only exciting thing. She brought her own stack of Post-Its too.

 **_Hi, Jon!_ **it says.

Jon’s heart is beating so fast, but he’s coherent enough to place a sticky note in front of her.

 **You’re late!** He wrote.

She scrunches up her nose and jokingly nudges his shoulder with hers. Then she slides over a cup of-

**Is that coffee?**

_**Yup, I saw you didn’t have one today, so I turned around to go to the café**_ **_to get it._ **

Jon wants to cry. She got him a coffee. He smiles at her in disbelief.

 **Thank you** **, Sansa.** He hopes the multiple underlines under the thank you was sufficient. He knows it’s silly, it’s just a coffee after all. But Jon’s never dated anyone who would just get him something without preamble or occasion. Sansa was really just a kind person. 

After that exchange, they fell back into a routine of exchanging notes. But this time, with Sansa’s own stack, they didn’t have to wait and take turns. 

**So, I gotta ask. Why the bright yellow wire earphones?**

**_I like them!_ **

**Haha, not saying I don’t! I think they’re cute! Just a little old school is all.**

She huffs at him and he laughs.

**_No one can see them if they’re wireless. I like people knowing I have earphones in._ **

Jon recalls what Gilly told him.

**Ah, so assholes like me won’t try to talk and bother you?**

Sansa gives him a mischievous look before writing.

**_Precisely._ **

And he laughs. He’s glad to know Sansa has a sense of humour like he does. He loves finding out new things about her. Today he learns that Sansa spends time at the park on Tuesdays because she has to pick up her little brother at the daycare down the block. That explains her strict schedule. Sansa learns that Jon works at a publishing house. That explains his excessive surplus of Post-Its and the different books he always has. Jon learns what she does for work too.

**I didn’t know there were schools open on Saturdays.**

**_It’s more of a special needs school._ **

**Oh wow! You teach special-needs children? That’s incredible!**

**_Something like that. Children and adults too._ **

Every new fact he learns about her just heightens his opinion of her. She’s kind and hardworking and must be patient if she’s a teacher. Jon thinks it’s a good time to ask her the last question he’s been dying to.

**Sansa, can I ask you something?**

**_Isn’t that what you’ve been doing?_ **

Jon laughs. He can feel the sass coming off the note.

 **Yes, but I wanted to ask you something a little different. Feel free to say no, though.** He gives her the first note to read as he works on the second.

 **I think you’re amazing, Sansa. I like you. Would you want to go on a date with me?** Jon watches her with bated breath. His heart falls when she frowns. Maybe Gilly was right and Jon’s just fucked it up. Sansa only wants to be friends. He’s prepared to write another note to tell her they can just pretend the last note didn’t happen, but then she starts writing.

**_Before I answer, can I ask you something?_ **

**Of course!**

**_Do you want to listen to my song?_ **

**I’d like that.**

At this point, Jon is really confused, but this song is clearly important to her. Is she worried he wouldn’t want to date her because of her music taste? That’s a bit ridiculous. Regardless, she faces him and hesitates before removing her earphones and Jon can’t help but feel like she’s just taken down a barrier that she’s built up. Sansa looks nervous and Jon’s touched that she wanted to share something so important with her. When she hands him those sunflower buds, he takes them and places them in his ears. He waits a while but-

“That’s weird,” he says , “I can’t hear anything.” When he takes them out, Sansa raises her hand. Instead of taking back the earphones though, she begins moving her hands. Moving her fingers. Almost like some kind of pattern.

Oh.

_Oh._

She’s signing. 

Jon is not fluent in sign language at all, but he can draw the conclusion. She’s deaf. When she’s finished, she looks so scared and Jon’s heart breaks. He immediately starts writing on a Post-It.

**I still think you’re amazing, Sansa.**

When she reads it, Jon can hear her sniffling. He wants to hug her, but he’s not sure if she likes hugs. That’s not one of the questions he’s asked her. She’s smiling when she looks up though. So Jon, in all his awkward glory, raises his arms questioningly. 

“Hug?”

And that does the trick. Sansa laughs and accepts the hug. 

They exchange a few more notes. She explains to him that she was born premature and that had affected her hearing. He learns that she’s had some experience with spoken language, but isn’t comfortable using it. He learns that she wears the sunflower earphones in public so if someone calls out to her and she doesn't see, the earphones are a good excuse. He also learns that the school she teaches at is the school for the deaf. Because she grew up in a hearing family, she knew what it was like for people like her. So on Saturdays, she offers a family class, where the deaf and hearing can learn how to sign together. 

Eventually, Sansa’s watch buzzes. Before she can go though, they choose a day for their date. Jon’s ecstatic that she still wants to go out with him. He doesn’t realize she feels the same way.

* * *

There’s a loud knocking on the door and Sam and Gilly look at each other. They weren’t expecting guests. When Sam opens the door, Jon comes bustling in.

“Hi Sam, hi Gilly!”

“Uh… hi Jon?”

“Did we make plans today and forget?”

Instead of replying, Jon stares intently and Sam’s bookshelves. His friends don’t really question him popping by, they make unannounced visits to each other’s places all the time. What’s weird was Jon looking for a book.

“Jon, do you need help?”

Gilly snorts. “Help with what though, _finding_ a book, or _reading_ a book?”

“Hey!” Jon still doesn’t take his eyes off the shelves. He’s even crouching to look at the lower ones now. “Aha!” Whatever it was he needed, he found it. “Sam, I’m gonna borrow this for the indefinite future, I hope that’s cool.”

“Yeah, no problem. Can I ask why?”

“Ya boy’s got a date this Friday!” he shouts as he leaves their apartment.

Gilly shakes her head and closes the door after him. “I mean good for him, I’m glad I was wrong about her. But why does he need a book? What did he take, Sam?”

Sam looks at the missing slot on his shelf before turning back to Gilly. “He took my copy of ‘Signing for Dummies.’ Weird choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'twas a busy weekend, so i'm glad i was still about to get this fic out!  
> Not sure anyone here celebrates it, but happy Lunar New Year!! 🎊🎊 i wish you all a happy, healthy, and prosperous future 💕💕
> 
> ALSO-  
> to everyone who made guesses last chapter: _nice._ i love it when people guess correctly, makes me feel like i did good job setting the story up 😂😅


End file.
